Recent Updates
__FORCETOC__ Recent Updates 2018/11/28 *The event 'Purify "The Setting Sun" 2' has ended. *The Co-Research with Chief Librarian ~Part Eight~ Event has begun and will run until 2018/12/05 13:59 JST. Players will be issued Chief Librarian's Fans upon daily login for entry into the special event bookshelf to obtain coins. *Coins can be used to purchase the new Winter interior items located in the Decor menu found in the Office. The Winter interior items will be available for purchase in the Office until 2019/02/28 23:59 JST. *The Shop will sell limited item sets for the duration of the event. Visit the page for details. *Dining Hall has been updated. **Special summer menu has been replaced by the regular menu items. **A new meal has been implemented for Friday Dinner. 2018/11/21 *New Memoria feature Evening Dance Party has been released. Visit the page for details. **From 2018/11/11 to 2018/11/28 13:59 JST, every ten summon in Memoria feature will reward a bonus Memoria Shadow of the Setting Sun - Sakaguchi Ango. The memoria will increase the amount of event points for the event "Purify "The Setting Sun" 2". 2018/11/19 *Research on Iwano Houmei event has begun and will run until 2018/12/05 13:59 JST. **Iwano Houmei can only be summoned during this period by using the items "Gold Bookmark" and "Gold Bookmark (Refining)" in conjunction with 400 ink. Iwano Houmei's timer is 01:20:00. **When the player owns both the regular Gold bookmarks and Gold bookmarks (Refining), Gold bookmarks (Refining) gained from event/login bonus will be used up first. Bookmarks in possession could be viewed in the transmigration panel. *The Shop will sell limited item sets for the duration of the event. Visit the page for details. *A special recollection between Iwano Houmei and Tayama Katai will play upon first login, and can be replayed from the open book icon in Main Library until 2018/11/21 23:59 JST. **This recollection can only be added in Writers' Register, if you delve into Tainted Book "The Quilt" with Iwano and Katai in your party. *With regards to some of the recollections, the problem where they were not displayed properly has been corrected. *The ink and food amounts not being properly displayed on the Tools & Items shelf in the purchasing menu has been fixed. 2018/11/18 *A special recollection between Natsume Souseki and Akutagawa Ryuunosuke has been implemented for a limited time. **The recollection can be replayed from the open book icon in Main Library from 2018/11/18 00:00 ~ 23:59 JST. **Once viewed, this recollection will be added to Writers' Register. 2018/11/14 *The event 'Purify "Cuckoo"' has ended. *Rerun of the event 'Purify "The Setting Sun"' has begun and will run until 2018/11/28 13:59 JST. Collect distorted gears to transmigrate Dazai Osamu, Sakaguchi Ango, Oda Sakunosuke and Satou Haruo, unlock decor, and gain special outfits for Dazai Osamu, Sakaguchi Ango and Oda Sakunosuke. **Writers with the Memoria Flare of the Setting Sun - Dazai Osamu or Shadow of the Setting Sun - Sakaguchi Ango equipped will earn bonus event points. *Fixed a bug in Memoria list and sort feature. *Adjusted the animation for summoning Memoria. *Corrected some text in the special Memoria for the event 'Purify "the Setting Sun" 2'. *Due to a bug in the voices for the event recollection ""Dazai and Shiga"", currently the recollection will remain unvoiced. *Because there was no statement regarding the memoria Flare of the Setting Sun - Dazai Osamu could be used in the current rerun 'Purify "The Setting Sun" 2', the following compensation has been given to all players and can be collected upon login. **A copy of "Flare of the Setting Sun - Dazai Osamu" has been given to all players who have dismantled the memoria card before 2018/11/14 13:59:59 JST. **Equivalent amount of spark essense has been given to all players who own copies of the memoria card. (If the player had the card strengthened, they will be given an equivalent amount of spark essense.) 2018/11/11 *New Memoria feature Composing the Late Autumn has been released. Visit the page for details. **From 2018/11/11 to 2018/11/28 13:59 JST, every ten summon in Memoria feature will reward a bonus Memoria Shadow of the Setting Sun - Sakaguchi Ango. The memoria will increase the amount of event points for the event "Purify "The Setting Sun" 2". Upcoming Content 2018/11 *The schedule for upcoming events in November 2018 has been released. Older Updates